<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metal Strings by Naeevin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433420">Metal Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeevin/pseuds/Naeevin'>Naeevin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha!Kuvira, Alpha/Omega, Baatar Jr. and Bolin mentions, Bondage, Book 4: Balance, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama &amp; Romance, During Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Inappropriate Use of Bending (Avatar), Light BDSM, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Opal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rutting, Sad Ending, Sensation Play, Squirting, Suspension, Temperature Play, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i’ve sinned lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeevin/pseuds/Naeevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She exhaled “Questions?”</p><p>“Why did you tie me up?” The sound of her trembling breath alone was enough to light a pleasant fire inside Kuvira but if the omega could see herself right now, maybe would’ve understood why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuvira &amp; Opal (Avatar), Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there, I wanted to post this for a long time now but always postponed it because this is actually my first (published) explicit story.<br/>So please go easy on me (or maybe not lol).</p><p> </p><p>So, sorry for any grammatical errors you’ll find but here is my unnecessary 2-3 chapter long smut nobody ever asked for lol I hope you enjoy!<br/>Last but not least, consents are always sexy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you scared?”</p><p>..”n-no..”</p><p> </p><p>“Are these too tight? Do they hurt?”</p><p>“No”</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps echoed within the dark room. Authoritative, controlled, marking every second slowly passing.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>The woman held her own wrist on her back to keep a certain sense of composure. Excited, she clenched her jaw at the intoxicating inhale of the omega’s honey scent. <br/>
Thick, sweet, liquid. <br/>
Her fern eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Very well.” The alpha started, glancing at how the cold metal strings fell from the roof to hug and squeeze the omega’s soft flesh while laying mid air, few inches from her “I want you to be aware this is not a punishment. My intention isn’t to hurt you and if anything goes wrong, feels uncomfortable or is too much, no matter how far we are into this: I want you to use your safe word. Clear enough?”</p><p>“Ye-yes”<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/>
</span>“Which is?” <br/>
“Steam buns” Opal mumbled timidly. <br/>
Kuvira stopped to stare back at those peridots gleaming upside down. Below, that feeble voice contrasted perfectly her strong one. <br/>
She exhaled “Questions?”</p><p>“Why did you tie me up?” The sound of her trembling breath alone was enough to light a pleasant fire inside Kuvira but if the omega could see herself right now maybe would’ve understood <em>why.</em></p><p><em>She</em> was a forbidden vision becoming real after being secretly kept in the alpha’s lust-filled dreams for a strenuous long time traveling through the whole kingdom. After the war the metal-bender’s schedule morbidly tightened up, forcing her to run state after state with urgency to chase her aim once and for all.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>Three years were long.. too long to elapse fast among those sleepless nights in which the backlashes of her actions rebounded inside her mind and the secluded yearn for the airbender’s presence gripped on her soul each day spent in her absence.</p><p>For a moment she wished those cables could be an extension of her own body so she could infinitesimally feel every shiver on the omega’s soft one, any sigh of pleasure swelling up her small chest and each pulse of that furious heart beating underneath. <br/>
She wondered if those pulses were intense enough to throb on the air-bender’s delicate wrists as well, tied up together behind her back while on her exposed torso an intricate metal draw extended till her slightly departed thighs. Four main cables kept her entire figure horizontally suspended from both shoulders and hips on the same level, quivering conscious of her own nudity. Brooding over what could have come next.</p><p>Seeing Opal so full of rage and disdain at the town of Yi was pleasantly unexpected and now having the girl at her mercy felt too good to be true. <br/>
The way the omega’s dark skin was constricted in a lucid tangle of metal wires bended with precision sent a chill of pleasure down the alpha’s back. </p><p>“I can bring up multiple reasons Opal, but i’ll limit myself by simply saying your hate for me has always been... deep. You have always been passionate and impulsive and it turns me on. I don’t want to rush things with you.” Her tone resounded imperative into the train’s private cabin “Like this, i’ll have complete control on your body, your senses.. so we’ll last as long as I please” the subtle hints in that explanation both increased and soothed the omega’s distress, bringing her to soundly gulp down “I d-don’t hate you but your ways to get what you want.” She stated perceiving the alpha’s thick eyebrow arching at the insinuation “..It’s morally deploring how you control and bend everything and everyone under your will to work for you. People die at your orders“</p><p>If there was something true in Opal’s speech was that people loved and feared her the same exact way. She was giving those villages forgotten by the Spirits shelter, a better future, a new chance to live under the domain of a scrupulous leader whom for once could do a difference and take care for their needs.So they wouldn’t be unheard, disregarded.. alone the way she has been her whole life.<br/>
The rest who dared to get between her and her business weren’t problems to be concerned about. </p><p>Kuvira slyly smiled, she didn’t care about masses defaming her work but even if the girl had an interesting point, it was irrelevant right now. After debating a whole afternoon till that very moment, her needs and desires pushed too forcefully to be kept at bay for any longer. She never felt something like this with anyone else, not even in all those years surrounded by an increasing crowd, Baatar included.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>The alpha had many chances to relieve her own exigencies but nobody was Opal, the one who could set fire to her instincts and falter her heart, threatening to explode whenever that little omega was near.<br/>
That sexual tension was overpowering, starting as a spark. </p><p>She exhaled and slightly leaned down to support the omega’s hanging head with a white gloved hand “I don’t know where you heard such thing. My methods from the outside may seem excessive but I can assure you they are effective. That’s everything I care about. However, I’m not here to talk about political strategies with you. I want your consent on proceeding.” Kuvira said in a low professional tone staring down at those fierce eyes before they averted.</p><p>Opal propped her head up enough from the woman’s hand eyeing herself while answering, inducing Kuvira to do the same “Does it even matter at this point? Look at me..” she trembled staring back daringly, unaware of the effect provoked in the dictator’s lower abdomen, while caressing the girl’s messy bang aside to fix her ferns on those peridots “Your word always matters.”<br/>
“Then stop your stupid dictatorship right now, Kuvira” </p><p>She didn’t know what stopped her from tightening a fist on the omega’s short hair and pulling but whatever it was, its strength unusually overpowered her feral impel.<br/>
<br/>
“Answer me” she growled. <br/>
Eyes closed while taking a deep breath.<br/>
Being fearful or forceful was the last thing the alpha wanted so she kneeled to be on the girl’s face level, taking her aback. When her ferns opened again the omega’s peridots shone uncertain “Let me do this to you just once, give yourself the opportunity to do this experience and if you won’t like it we can stop whenever you desire. I’ll never touch you ever again. You have my word. Nothing bad will happen to you.”</p><p>For a brief moment the only conversation entertained was between their eyes fusing together with disarming complicity, so intense leaving both panting.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>A long time passed since they had these kind of silent exchanges. Opal was usually the one trying to search deep in those irises a lie among Kuvira’s words but this time — no matter how inquiring she was — the alpha maintained a certain steadfastness, unfaltering. </p><p>Honest...</p><p>“Kuvira..” the airbender whispered, mindfully thanking the tie around her wrists blocking a caress on the woman’s gaunt cheek. A sense of shame pervaded the omega, upset by the effect of those green eyes had on her. Surrender was so easy when Kuvira knew where to push. But Spirits, the alpha was a dictator and that was.. wrong, no matter how indisputably tempting.</p><p>In the meantime, there were no strings stopping the woman from brushing Opal’s bronze face with care, whom reluctantly let herself soften a bit under that silk touch.<br/>
It was clear many contrasting thoughts crossed Opal’s mind but Kuvira understood she was giving in to her  touch as she leaned closer, trusting her.<br/>
In that vicinity, in which the alpha placed her forehead on the airbender’s cheek, they both breathed in each other’s scent shifting to slowly ease the distress accumulated. </p><p>The omega was surprisingly the first one to move and brush her lips over the alpha’s lobe “please don’t hurt me” she whispered to the woman whom turned to dive her ferns into peridot pools in reassurance.<br/>
Slightly hurt, Kuvira understood that went beyond every physical meaning. Opal wasn’t talking about her body but feelings, scared that she would never value what they were going to have the same way.<br/>
With the back of her gloved hand she skimmed full of attention the girl’s cheek “Never”.</p><p>Opal followed her caress as if she wanted to hide in that lulling touch and profoundly breathe in her scent. Then she looked piercingly into her eyes “Promise that this, us, has nothing to do with your military plans.” Like daggers, the omega’s words stabbed.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>Kuvira’s hand flipped, the other moved to mirror, both cupping her face protectively “I’m not using you. I swear. This is just you and me, Opal” she pledged, then pointed with her gaze the metal strings “and yes, you may be tied but as I said, you are not forced. I can bend these away any second you decide. Don’t forget you also came here on your own accord” </p><p>When their eyes met again both reached the deepest spots, undressing till touching a wounding vulnerability “Say this means something to you..”</p><p>“You mean the world to me.” Kuvira whispered for the first time, caressing Opal’s plump departed lips with two fingers, soft like a kiss.<br/>
Under those, Opal began to shiver and burn in the same exact way.</p><p>“Do it”</p><p>Withdrawing, Kuvira fixed the messy bang one last time before melting a short metal band over the airbender’s eyes to cover them.<br/>
At the sudden blindness she started to panic until soft as butterfly wings, the alpha’s lips kissed her chin soaringly close “I’ll take care of you”.</p><p>With Opal’s permission, the metal-bender started what she longed and planned for with destructive slowness.<br/>
She took her time leaning closer on the girl’s skin to caress it with her breath inch after inch. From those plump lips, Kuvira followed the omega’s jaw smooth line, going down to the side of her neck reaching the collarbone, heading to those soft heights which brown peaks dwindled with pleasure in the steamy air.<br/>
Goosebumps rose up at her pass.<br/>
Kuvira savored each second lingering between warm honey scented breasts, satisfyingly responsive and sweet. </p><p>Twitching with desire Opal moved, hoping to get the woman’s mouth to finally touch her skin without success. Kuvira, indeed, withdrew enough before her lips could brush the hard nipple below but kept her heated breath on it.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>The airbender had no idea how intensely the woman craved her and a taste of that desire was everything Kuvira wanted her to feel till madness.</p><p>“When’s your next heat?” She asked moving around the midair quivering body to settle between her legs.</p><p>“Soon..”</p><p>“How soon?”</p><p>With her fingertips the alpha brushed imperceptibly on the hips gentle curve trailing up to Opal’s chest.<br/>
On the airbender’s bronze skin the gloved touch felt like silk while she arched the back again to increase that feeble contact “S-soon, i can’t remember right now” she whispered. </p><p>Kuvira bit down her own lip to block a grunt of pleasure when she barely caressed the omega’s tiny breasts inducing a timid whine to escape. The alpha’s sex throbbed underneath the uniform’s constricting layers, inching closer to the exposed one pulsing... dripping.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>She wanted this to last forever and lost herself at the sight, at those feelings. Too heavenly to be real, yet so tangible under her covered hands. </p><p>Before they could be softly filled, she withdrew and took a step back to bend closer a table with a bowl and lit candles on top.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>The screeching provoked by the rough material grinding on the floor made Opal flinch with terror.<br/>
“Don’t be scared,” Kuvira assured placing a hand on the girl’s shaky thigh “Trust me”.</p><p>With her free hand, instead, in a simple gesture she removed the metal tie keeping her raven braid into a bun and bended it into a ball. Under her left palm Opal kept on trembling and the metal-bender, hinting dread still lingering in the omega’s senses, brushed lightly a thumb on her bare skin and spoke trying to occupy her mind again “If you don’t want to pass your heat with me you’ll need to remember fast”</p><p>Rolling between her covered fingers she lowered the sphere till the candle fire could heat up its surface for few seconds; under her gaze, Opal’s lips quivered lightly still unknown “by your silence I can deduct you want to?” She teased bending the warm ball amidst her pads before brushing it on the girl’s nipples, painting the brown tender spot with silver liquid metal.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>“Spirits..” Opal gasped taken aback.<br/>
“too hot?” <br/>
“N-no it’s.. I didn’t expect it..” she flustered “..k-keep”</p><p>Kuvira smirked satisfied at that reaction, still noticing how the airbender avoided her question but letting the sweetest whimpers come out plump lips.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>The alpha’s fingers barely stroked on her skin deeply enjoying every second, slow, spreading the hot smooth metal until her soft nipples became hard again. </p><p>When she was done with the right one she passed to tease the left, giving in that impelling desire to savor her unexplored skin, capturing the peak of her mound between lips and whirling tongue around it.</p><p>Glancing at Opal tense up biting her own lip in pleasure, Kuvira knew already how close that heat was; she could smell it from every part of her skin. Intense, tormenting; still the alpha needed her consent before her own rut was triggered.<br/>
So she retracted again with Opal’s disapproving whimpers and stopped melting the metal on her sensitive spot. The girl arched her back in a silent protest.</p><p>“I still need an answer” the woman reminded with a smoky voice lying down the hot metal on the table to take something from the bowl instead.<br/>
This was one last way out offer; she tightened her fist around the cube collected to warm it up above the girl’s chest again.</p><p><em>Stiffing cold.</em> </p><p>The ice melted quickly in the alpha’s heated palm, dripping from the glove to land on that tender flesh below “Ah.. Kuvira..” Opal squirmed in surprise “i-i.. really don’t know right.. now uh—”the sound of metal strings clinking echoed in the room when a series of drops fell on her breasts still sensitive from the heat. Slowly the cold water slid and trailed down until the lower abdomen was reached, drawing burning lines of pleasure in the process “It’s cold!”.</p><p>Kuvira’s eyes narrowed on the girl’s trembling body, lingering on those lips hatching around noises, on that chest swelling up at every pant “Is it bearable?”<br/>
“.. mmh.. y-yes” the omega said with a whimper muting into a gasp the second after the alpha took her time to barely rub what lasted of the ice on her skin to connect the previous drops.<br/>
A shiver ran down the omega’s bare back when the flaming trail lowered till her most sensitive spot. </p><p>“Kuvira..” she halted, squeezing thighs close together but finding the woman’s hips in the middle, hurdling. The motion brought their crotches to meet, colliding together unexpectedly and dragging soft moans from both throats.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>Impulsively the alpha grabbed the girl’s thigh from the back to pull her closer and save what remained of the ice cube rapidly melting between their sexes.<br/>
Opal arched her back again in pleasure and agony hinting what was achingly waiting for her under that uniform. Kuvira let the omega brush her dripping flower against the pulsing shaft for a few more instants. Holding on a metal string she threw her head back, breathing hard in silence. </p><p>“Fuck no.. I need it” Opal whined and writhed as the alpha took a step back to end that contact.<br/>
The melted ice left a sense of fire between her sex parted lips and clit pulsing with need at the blissful fleeting touch.<br/>
They were both destabilized at such excitement. Never in their whole lives did the starvation grow so violently, so impetuous to bring Kuvira close to give everything up and fuck the girl senseless against the floor, a wall, it didn’t matter. It was too good to grip on her skin so deliciously soft and trembling with need.<br/>
She took a deep breath and forced herself to go on anyway without faltering. <em>I got this.</em></p><p>With cold gloved fingertips still wet from ice, she barely stroked Opal’s sensitive entrance to trail up slowly, reaching the clit to almost avoid it and move to her lower abdomen, stomach, waistline, chest.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>When she repeated that motion three times, her fingertips digging in bit after bit inside the wet heated slit, but still her tips were barely covered.  <br/>
Kuvira ached in yearn staring at the shuddering omega. <br/>
<em>More more more.</em></p><p>“Please..” the girl begged when she felt Kuvira lowering down between her thighs and a warm breath on her pussy. She tried what she could do with the metal strings to remove any distance from the alpha’s mouth but no effort was enough and for Kuvira, the show of squirms and feverish wiggles aroused an intense rush of blood to her bulge.</p><p>“Please what?” The alpha’s husky tone hinted a tease. <br/>
“Kuvira..Spirits..” she buckled when a pair of thin lips brushed on her inner thighs tracing kisses closer to the origin of her pleasure. Slow, scorching hot.<br/>
“Say it”</p><p>“Just.. touch me” Opal whispered.<br/>
Dangerously near, Kuvira’s teeth sank into the omega’s tender flesh between thigh and sex, at the sound of her voice hoarse with entreat.</p><p>She was so dampen that the salty taste of her bliss spread till there to mix up with soft pure skin sweetness and for a moment the woman wondered if those bare, light touches alone could ride her out to an orgasm. Maybe kiss after kiss leaving purple hickeys, missing Opal’s pulsing center, finding that out was probably easy but undeniably cruel... oh so cruel to make her thrive. <br/>
Still, there was one last thing to take in consideration as Kuvira’s mouth watered at those reddish wet folds.</p><p>Hunger.</p><p>Gulping the starvation down, her kisses reached the omega’s luscious lips barely covering a bundle of nerves twitching hard when the alpha caressed.<br/>
“Is that what you want, uh?” She said leaning a cheek to a side and gazed at her face contracting “You want to feel me like this don’t you?”<br/>
“Vira” the girl gasped desperate for her contact. Kuvira, in fact, stopped that brief line of kisses to blow cold air right on her clit, pulsating.<br/>
Opal buckled wildly in distress and she wondered what would happen if there were no strings constraining her to obey, no shiny band blinding her sight. Would those green pools beg for her as well? Or perhaps those small hands would search for her bigger ones before clutching on her scalp? </p><p>Kuvira blowed air once again, more intensely changing angulation “Please.. I want to feel you.. I-it hurts!” The airbender’s fragile voice cracked slightly and that was simply too much for her.<br/>
A short amount of time passed before she dived on the omega’s heat again and took all the time needed to engrave in her mind how soft she felt against her lips, how intensely that warm honey scent intoxicated her senses, how exquisitely that singsonging voice broke to pant out and finally moan. </p><p>Soon her gentle kisses were substituted by the base of her tongue lapping flat at the airbender’s slit entirety. From the wet opening to swollen clit then spreading her outer labia before pulling and sucking on silky inner ones. The girl tasted delicious between folds beaded with her liquid pleasure as she captured it in her mouth and played while her mind tried to catalog what Opal’s taste reminded her of. To the alpha’s surprise however, the closest thing she came up with was her own — not too sweet, neither too sour but familiar — like if they were part of the same exact matter.</p><p>Squirms and twitches increased in frequency, suddenly warning Kuvira how quickly Opal was coming undone without much stimulation, but it was at the slight tease of her clit with the tip of her tongue that she started to shake violently.</p><p>“I’m.. i’m close!” She said with a little voice embarrassed. It sounded almost unreal to the alpha how innocent that girl could be even under these circumstances.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>For a moment her heart throbbed with the warmest ache. <br/>
Opal was real, right in front of her. It wasn’t a dream, a fervid imagination to rely on in a restless night but truly there with all her need to approach an imminent release. So Kuvira moved to wrap around those quivering hips and squeeze her ass, holding in place, getting impossibly closer as she finally captured that bundle of nerves inside her mouth to suckle avidly. </p><p>“Vee..!” The girl whispered desperately when the peak hit to shaken her till core, curling toes, arching back, heavy breathing at the sensation of said woman’s tongue swirling around her clit inducing a flooding stream to come out in waves.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>Against Kuvira’s cheeks the pressure of those inner thighs increased, encouraging her to swallow every spill of cum abundantly pouring down her chin. At each spasm the orgasm calmed along the metalbender’s mouth decreasing pressure of those rhythmic pulls but never stopping while checking on the omega’s expression.</p><p>Wide open lips, reddening cheeks, frowning forehead, in that momentary blindness, Opal was the portrait of pleasure. Wet sounds and arousing soft moans brought an electric jolt down her spine connecting directly to her member vessels.<br/>
She focused on flicking her tongue lightly against the sensitive bundle of nerves while loosening grip on the girl’s ass with a hand. With rapid smooth motions she found a way to remove a glove and slowly push a bare finger inside taking the airbender by surprise. </p><p>Opal was tight, terribly tight but also soft and smooth like velvet. Little by little she thrusted in that silk slit till a knuckle was swallowed, matching a scarcely muffled whimper that made her understand. <br/>
“You can scream. You can be as loud as you please here. My cabin is soundproof” she explained breathing on her clit again before letting the omega’s cum dribble out from her mouth to use it as lube.</p><p>The metal clinging resounded loud once again in the dark room when the omega’s legs shook while letting out a particularly long moan caused by the shift of her finger inside. Withdrawing, another finger shoved in to curl and stroke against the inner front wall.</p><p>“Yes...” she gasped when the alpha released an unintentional growl of pleasure on her clit “do it again”.</p><p>The other gloved hand sank deep in Opal’s asscheek, soft like butter melting under a heated knife, but soon Kuvira loosened her grasp to metalbend the uniform belt undone causing military pants to fall down her knees. <br/>
Increasing the strokes speed and angulation on her clit, the airbender’s high pitched moan got louder matching the alpha’s muffled grunts provoked by her own hand cupping the pulsing shaft.<br/>
As Opal’s inner muscles wrapped and clanged around her fingers stroking her tenderest spot, Kuvira could feel the peak of another wave approaching fast. “You are ready to come again for me, aren’t you?” The alpha stated lowly earning a lustful wail as an answer.</p><p>She then thrusted between her slippery folds harder and a splashing symphony rang in her ears, cheered on by the girl’s trembling exhales when her tongue swirled and danced on her clit in circles to make the explosion catastrophic.</p><p>“Vee i’m..“ she was there, terribly close, terribly tight... “i’m gonna..”</p><p>But that was when Kuvira stopped and abruptly stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>Hips buckled up frantically. Loud gasps, flustering, drooling, dripping on the floor underneath... twitching hard. <br/>
Metal strings rang loud at every feral swing.<br/>
Kuvira’s chest swelled up and emptied down overexcited at that sight. She smirked and bit down her lip bottom brim still wet with the airbender’s cum. Under her palm, her own cock maddened with need. Instincts sang inside her mind to rut.</p><p>
  <em>She can be mine, my omega, my mate... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>my everything.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>“KUVIRA!” Opal shouted from top of her lungs but no answer reached her ears.Far away in the darkness of her room, Kuvira enjoyed the lustful show, catching every single drop of bliss slipping out that twitching slit and slid between folds. Slowly it trickled down her swollen parted lips to drool in thick lines on the tender skin below. </p><p>“Spirits.. please..” the omega’s voice trembled unsatisfied, soaked. She had no idea what was about to come.</p><p>Instants seemed to slacken into hours when the alpha used them to get near Opal, barely brushing with covered fingertips on her skin in the process.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>The airbender’s ribs exposed when her stomach sank and chest rose up to earn once more those faint caresses, giving her the possibility to track Kuvira’s direction in that temporary blindness. </p><p>When she stopped walking, the alpha stood in front of the girl’s hanging head again and placed a bare hand below her sweaty nape, holding it up “Open your mouth” Kuvira commanded.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>While she worked with the uniform frontal drapery fixing it aside, her full erected cock maddened in the air finally unveiled, throbbing hard as the omega followed her order. <br/>
“Tongue out”</p><p>The sight of her plump mouth alone made Kuvira’s heart riot inside but it was Opal’s tongue unfolding in preparation causing arousal to beat directly to her broad tip. From its slit, a precum drop trailed down over every swollen vein along the shaft. A beaded line of saliva, in a similar way, connected the omega’s open lips shining wet and made her quiet breath slightly tremble, ready to proceed on removing any distance. </p><p>Slowly, with the right hand still protected by the glove she held her member upright in a way her heavy balls could finally touch Opal’s lips.<br/>
A fist tightened around the base of her blunt tip, massaging slowly as the omega’s tongue roamed tentatively on each swollen part. Delicate, slick, warm. What aroused Kuvira the most was the girl’s unawareness, bringing her to search for details at the erratic need to acknowledge what she was lapping at. Kuvira didn’t talk, didn’t explained as her breathing deepened at every silk stroke of her own hand and gentle licks creating a luscious combination. The friction of the glove exerted on her most sensitive spot was as torturous as blissful.<br/>
Till Opal moaned provoking a sudden jolt inside. </p><p>Avid sucks substituted timid licks when the omega understood deepening that contact. Her blows and tongue swirls changed pressure continuously dragging out Kuvira’s throat feral growls.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>Her bare hand tightened a bit below Opal’s nape to keep herself at the rapturous moment but never pulling or forcing her closer. Just holding. </p><p>That allowed the airbender to withdraw any time she needed, and it was when the alpha let out a groan that she unexpectedly started to speak.<br/>
“You.. you can free my hands or.. get in my m-mouth, i-if you want to..” Opal suggested shyly.</p><p>Her voice triggered a series of scenarios playing in Kuvira’s head, imagining her cock either grabbed by those frail hands and buried in her small throat. How good it would feel to thrust in and listen to the sloppy wet sounds produced. How warm, smooth and tight around her she would get to swallow her loads. Or then again how incredible it would be to even just burst slowly like that, spilling out to drool copiously on her own pulsing length, contracting balls, till daubing to the airbender’s sweet face.</p><p>She groaned softly. All of sudden her strokes became frantic, faster, needier, increasing pressure to the short jerks on the broad head base along Opal’s mouth soothingly massaging her at the opposite side.The pang of pleasure in her lower abdomen flared. <br/>
Close.. Kuvira was too close, but with one last grain of will she stopped. She didn’t want to come like this.<br/>
<em>Not yet.</em></p><p>With a caress she reached the girl’s cheek filled with her flesh and patted lightly. The muffled touch of her own hand made herself dizzy before Opal released her ball at the sign with a pop. <br/>
“Kuvira please..” she panted in yearn. The omega leaned further toward every direction at the ruthless search of her skin but Kuvira was far away again, watching. Silently panting.</p><p>When she moved to get closer, her bare hand went to caress Opal’s face again while the other gloved one retreated to contract in a fist as the metal band on her eyes was finally removed, crushed, discarded.<br/>
She needed to sink and get lost into those bright peridots once again. When the airbender opened them, Kuvira smirked “Please what?” she teased “Your mouth isn’t taped, is it? I want to hear you talk”.</p><p>It was incredible how even if it wasn’t racing in her own chest, she could feel the girl’s heart beat furiously. Her cheeks were a deep shade of red and she was visibly having a hard time breathing.<br/>
The airbender then bit her own lip trying to regain control while staring daringly into Kuvira’s ferns as she walked around to settle between her thighs again.</p><p>The level of intimacy they were able to reach together with just a glance was infinitely deep. In those eyes lust wasn’t the only emotion fueling that need and due to this, as years passed, their pure affinity grew dangerous. Demanding, it forced both to stop whatever they had before it was too late.<br/>
The need they felt on many levels for each other was never enough, inexhaustible, but neither of the two ever dared push to that point for obvious reasons.</p><p>Yet now, there was nothing keeping them from committing to this mistake that they both have longed for their whole life, no matter how many people outside the cabin would’ve suffered from this. <br/>
Their craving was almost palpable.</p><p>Opal’s eyes narrowed “Fuck me”   <br/>
“Say it louder.” the alpha’s were set on fire. <br/>
She leaned closer and their crotches touched but as soothing and slippery as that simple meeting was, their sexes throbbed in pain to be satisfied.</p><p>“I want you to fuck me. Rail me, Kuvira” from the airbender’s voice, Kuvira could hear how commanding she wanted to sound among dainty gasps, drawing a sly grin on her face. The thin line between logic and instinct was being slowly overlapped and leaving nothing behind but bitter consequences. <br/>
“These will still be on” She asserted persuasively, stroking down two gleaming black strings keeping the omega’s thighs up “i don’t care. Take me”</p><p>The alpha’s hands stopped abruptly on the metal, twisting two cables around both forearms to take a firmer, tighter grip on the omega’s hips.<br/>
That smooth motion alone made the latter squirm impatiently, gazing at the alpha’s adamant member being exposed for the first time.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>“Don’t worry” the woman reassured lowly, catching the sudden concern in her peridots. Slowly she lowered till their foreheads touched to sway Opal’s attention from their bare sex finally brushing. </p><p>With a measured roll of hips the metalbender’s length brushed accurately against the airbender’s pussy: from pulsing tip till sore base and then again.<br/>
But Opal’s chest trembled at every heavy breath and her heart in it thudded loudly, on the verge of exploding. Kuvira sensed the girl hyperventilating. She placed a kiss on her cheek “Look into my eyes” the alpha directed soon after releasing soothing pheromones. Opal’s eyes glistened to hers at the mention but, when their noses brushed together, she nervously averted the gaze away “I-it’s worse” she muttered giving up too quick.<br/>
Kuvira frowned then blocked the faint strokes “I can stop now if you want”.<br/>
But the girl squeezed thighs around her protectively, scared that she would’ve withdrew again, answering instantly “No! No... don’t stop”.</p><p>“Then what’s wrong, Opal?” <br/>
“I want to feel you inside me” she whimpered and when the woman called her name again she cut way more confident “i need to feel you more than anything”.</p><p>Her eyes were so pure and bright that gave Kuvira one last confirmation she needed to proceed and let go of the girl’s ambiguous behavior. With all the gentleness she could collect in her eager being, the woman pushed her broad tip against the slick entrance finding a tight resistance until she was compelled to apply a feeble shove and actually penetrate between her silk folds.<br/>
A crackling wail expanded into the private cabin.<br/>
If she wasn’t a virgin, that was the closest thing the girlfelt like because her tightness couldn’t have been explained in any other way. Tight, warm, incredibly wet, her soft walls welcomed the alpha’s length with strain making her sweat and lowly growl.</p><p>It drove Kuvira almost crazy how innocent Opal’s stare still was inside hers. Reciprocally captured into each other’s universe, intimately lost. As she tried to slide in, those gems squeezed shut in ache before opening in sync with her heart-shaped mouth silently agape few inches apart from her own.The alpha gave one last light push forward barely covering further than the blunt tip before pulling out.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>“You are fucking thick” the girl panted feeling the alpha’s length thrusting in again advancing inch after inch. Kuvira threw her a loquacious glance, concerned “It burns but,” Opal whined “please, I want it deeper”.</p><p>If the airbender thought her words could help she was wrong. The woman grew frustrated from the delicious sensation of her cock being engulfed in the warmest slit but being clenched so dangerously inside it hindered the lecherous need to get in indeed deeper. It was almost overwhelming how she tried whatever she could to control herself from going feral and rutting mercilessly inside the omega’s strict pussy but it was hard, extremely hard. Her gentle pushes eventually conquered more range when Opal took the hint in her forest musky scent to relax completely. Little by little the grinding exerted around her thick length became satisfying in the most delirious way and if it was possible, even more slippery as her steady pace was kept slow. </p><p>Every inhale of the omega’s intermittent breath on her face bid Kuvira to sink down fangs along the tender neck below, deep enough to reach the gland scent and mark it in the most irreversible way. Yet as an alpha, as a military leader and as the most domineering between the two, Kuvira could do nothing against the airbender’s pureness.<br/>
No matter how much pain and sorrow she had caused since their childhood, Opal was everything she ever profoundly felt called to protect in her whole life. Drawing out of the girl the most enticing moans at each firm thrust, Kuvira kissed her smooth bronze jaw over the closest spot to her mouth’s angle instead. </p><p>Before her fame decanted the woman as dictator, she always has been the one to be afraid of, even in her anonymous early life when she was still unknown.<br/>
It’s known that what scares someone feared by many is rarely someone else. Kuvira wasn’t an exception when she understood what separated her from her goals was caring. Her power grew stronger with the bitterest consequence of hate, misinterpretation, solitude.</p><p>Now having the girl offering herself in the most intimate way, the inexplicable sweetness to her peridot pools, the lustful shifts in her unmistakable melodious voice, the haunting softness of her body contrasting each tough wet grind of their sexes and metal restrains made the alpha shiver after a long strenuous time.<br/>
It made her feel that need again, her almost obsessive desire in its most wholesome form to take care of what she considered the most fragile creature in that cruel universe. It was a luxury Kuvira knew she couldn’t permit herself, still as she started losing control with every push increasing in intensity, she couldn’t prevent it from happening anymore.</p><p>“Ahhh... deeper. Make me yours” Opal’s voice chimed in feverish shudders. In answer the metal bender withdrew enough to understand the metal strings twisted around her own forearms blocked the blood flood by how tight she was gripping. With smooth movements her hands let go of the lethal grip and took liberty to wander both covered and gloved palm over that perfect dark body below. With her caresses on the girl’s buttery hips, rising for her stomach, slim waist and perky tiny breasts, Kuvira’s mouth lowered below her jaw and slowly reached the base of her neck.</p><p>The alpha’s length suddenly hit deeper, also encouraged continuously by the airbender’s hips, meeting in the middle with ravenous need.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/>
</span>She could feel her own balls getting bloated with seed accompanying each slap while her thin lips paused to kiss along the neck’s pulsing artery underneath the omega’s fine skin. In answer the girl threw her head back and squeezed greedily her inner thighs on the alpha’s hips, pushing heels onto her perfect marble rear to get more.</p><p>“<em>Opal</em>..” Kuvira let go a choked groan burying her face amidst shoulder and neck, breathing in the honey scent until it invaded her soul.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>“I’m coming don’t stop!” the omega moaned probably wishing her tied wrists were freed to hold on the alpha’s back by the spasms running through her body. Her inner soaked folds gripped mercilessly around the alpha’s demanding cock but Kuvira rapidly slowed down and corrected “Not until I say so”.</p><p>Opal’s eyes became glassy with tears “Spirits you are killing me. I can’t hold it..” she mewled in protest trying to catch her own breath and compose herself. The metal bender rolled her carved hips in a punishing shove.</p><p> </p><p>Opal winced violently.</p><p> </p><p>“Be a good omega, for me. You come when I come” she ordered huskily while kissing her cheek before drawing away completely from the girl’s little face. <br/>
She grabbed the metal strings from where the omega’s shoulders hung and bended them closer so Opal would’ve sit midair, like on a swing, wrists still tied behind her now vertically erected back. In that way Kuvira didn’t need to lower down but just stepping closer to feel the omega’s sweet bare chest brush against what remained of her uniform.<br/>
From that perspective their eyes were at the same level, intensely reflecting one another’s, filled with lust and a boundless pleasure.<br/>
Kuvira’s pace gained strength and speed in a tangible proof she was just holding herself from pounding, melting what lasted of control to fuck the airbender with all her consuming demand. </p><p> </p><p>Her fists tightened around the cables.</p><p> </p><p>On her side, Opal was grasping wildly along her length at the desperate effort to last as long as the alpha commanded “VEE! Please! Tell me ohh.. you.. you —OHH!” She yelped brushing her breasts on the alpha’s covered torso in yearn for her contact. <br/>
Kuvira placed her forehead on the girl’s messy bang and slid hands to palm her tender asscheeks, pushing against her own crotch with impelling need.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>“Yes.. look at me” she grunted “Come with me”</p><p>Those simple words were everything they both needed to hear in order to be set free, indulging in the voracious chase of their peak. They buckled together, silently gasping in the steamy air, shuddering spasmodically while being emptied and filled in the same way, with the same exact urge in a fervent cycle.The alpha trembled trying to keep herself still between each thrust becoming sloppier, both gripping tighter the omega’s flesh and the metal string.<br/>
While panting heavily over Opal’s parted lips, her cock unloaded a tremendous amount of thick cum, throbbing hard at every flood, releasing till her tight pussy was filled to the brim. </p><p>From the girl’s pulsing folds she could feel her seed leaking without the knot’s protection no matter if she was still buried deep inside.<br/>
Opal was shaking violently in her arms. Her weakening thighs seized around the alpha’s back like if it depended on her life. When their eyes opened again in that chaotic moment they found each green fusing onto the other. Both suddenly leaned closer until their mouths crashed in a long desired kiss but the moment their skin met — <em>burning</em> — Opal drew quickly away.</p><p>Their bodies stopped bumping.<br/>
Kuvira’s ferns darted on each peridot in search of something as if the same flame scorched her soul as well. Sharp as a blade her hand moved to bend loose the metal around the airbender’s wrists and as rapidly as it was removed, her small delicate hands anchored coldly on the alpha’s face. Their mouths mashed together like magnets. Searing, the omega’s soft lips caressed on her thin ones, pulling and releasing sensually in a hypnotizing dance, gliding deep, searching for a comforting bottomless closeness. </p><p>All of sudden there was no floor keeping Kuvira steady but Opal’s plump honey mouth; there was no air left in the cabin but her sweet breath filling dying lungs. She understood how useless it was to spend so much time of her life being obsessed with staying grounded when the airbender made her fly and get tenderly lost in her being. Little by little their lips fused in smooth, slow waves until becoming one, mixing their essences, sharing the same soul in the infinity of that moment.</p><p>Their hands held each other’s head and face, pulling closer while their cheeks colored with the deepest shade of red when their tongues met in the middle, swirling together in an attempt to be sealed again after a lifetime in which those were an unique piece cut so both could earn the ability of speak. </p><p>That lifetime was indeed cruel but so delightful when Opal wrapped arms around her neck too keep her closer, still kissing with tormented passion.<br/>
Electric jolts ran down both their spines when slowly their lips untangled the bare minimum to give their eyes a possibility to connect again. Heavy with unspoken thoughts they sparkled intensely.</p><p>With a continuous sharp gesture of her gloved hand, Kuvira bent every metal string to roll up to the ceiling of their previous location, each cable released grip on the omega’s marked flesh, retracting like a lascivious caress from each limb. <br/>
The airbender’s weight was now entirely in her arms holding tight, burdening and shaking like a leaf. <em>Free</em>.</p><p>With her bare hand, the alpha caressed Opal’s heated face “I’m not done with you” she promised.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uhm.. things basically get gayer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p><br/>
A lecherous sound made of dampen slaps reverberated around the metal cabin.<br/>
Slow, precise, intense. It was like every motion was throughly calculated to drag out from their mouths an exact nuance of breaths and moans mixing along the wet collision of their sweating cum-covered flesh, like two instruments playing together to create the most captivating melody. </p><p>“Harder..” gasps “ha-harder please”</p><p>After removing the metal strings from the omega’s body Kuvira was free to keep her in the tightest embrace, both breathing deeply their scents until connecting. <br/>
She made the girl lie down on the king bed edge taking all the time she needed to worship every part of that astounding body, kissing and caressing each inch of her dark skin almost with devotion. Opal’s stare followed raptured the alpha’s thin lips deluging her flesh like quicksand in warm smooth motions. The way those peridots shone darker with lust made Kuvira believe for a moment that was how lovers looked at each other.</p><p>What were they now after all? How could they call what they were sharing? The way their heart beat with the same exact intensity couldn’t mean to be just sex.<em>Did they need to classify?</em><br/>
How much importance did their relationships with Bolin and Baatar hold if their souls resonated so profoundly with each other?<br/>
<br/>
It didn’t matter, Kuvira thought while capturing Opal’s lips, she was hers in that temporary forever even if it was barely enough. She closed her eyes.<br/>
Kiss after kiss her raven braid was freed in a long cascade by the airbender’s delicate fingers getting trapped around argan scented locks at each gentle stroke. Then curled in fists when Kuvira’s hips moved slightly to secure her length still inside. The friction found by being tightly wrapped in the omega’s soaked slit was even so atrociously breathtaking. Their cum was now gushing out at each pull to splash and plaster all over their crotches, increasing every sound of skin shifting on skin.</p><p>Finally free from any restrains, Opal’s hands wandered on her covered broad chest, trying desperately to pull away the military uniform with little success after unbuttoning the collar. Slowly, as thrusting carefully inside her, Kuvira backed up a bit to get rid of the last glove remaining before helping the omega peel off the last piece of cloth by loosening the metal on the back and forearms.<br/>
In between her motions instead, Opal slightly sat up taking both the alpha’s big hands in her small ones. Heartbreakingly delicate as only the air could be, the girl kissed each scar along her palms till the rough back, caressing those permanent wounds with soft lips, purring, nuzzling cheeks, provoking something to silently break inside her. Kuvira stopped thrusting; her breath changed the same way her heart thud in its ribcage atrociously rebelling. What was that sensation?<br/>
That awful, overwhelming feeling of... fragility..<br/>
So uncomfortable, hurtful, terrifying; that thought creeping inside her, whispering <em>I don’t know what to do without her. </em></p><p>When Opal’s shiny peridots met her ferns she was scared of bursting into a weep but then the airbender eventually removed the distance to enfold her in a loving, deep embrace. She could do nothing but hold her tighter, feeling almost a foreign in her own body while staring blankly at the cabin wall, taken aback, fighting those tears trying to well up from the eyelids protection. <br/>
Nobody in her life gave her so much in such small simple gestures, creating the loudest harmony of sensations in a tender silence, hidden from the world; in an instant she got everything she longed for in an entire lifetime of sorrow, of incomprehensions, of grief. </p><p>Opal’s cheek rounded against her raging heart as she smiled, getting closer like if she wanted to dive in her chest, trespassing the green fabric to get onto her skin and live there forever, unknown that she has been jealously treasured there since the first time their eyes ever met.<br/>
Kuvira cupped the airbender’s little face and leaned down enough to press her thin lips on those swollen ones in a long firm kiss, hoping to express even just a sparkle of her feelings with that warm contact. Yet, the more their lips pushed onto each other, the more their cravings increased almost aggressive; skim after skim like slow waves, Kuvira was carried away by the desire to make Opal hers again. </p><p>Their kiss was briefly interrupted by the military uniform finally being undressed with an angry gesture, only to deepen while their naked bodies crushed together on the bed. The omega’s hands traveled to get lost on the alpha’s muscled back, smooth under her nails clawing deep at the slow firm rhythm dictated by the roll of her hips.</p><p>“Vira..” Opal whispered under her breath departing from the kiss and gazing impassioned at the metalbender’s intense eyes gleaming in the dim room.<span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/>
</span>The omega trembled below the alpha, observing, raptured how beautiful in all her dedication she was; Kuvira’s expression twitched slightly, swelling a vein in the middle of her bronze forehead, barely perceptible in the feeble light. Her raven hair falling from broad shoulders framed messily her sharp features tensing in an almost stern appearance. If it wasn’t for those mesmeric fern eyes staring at hers with want, beneath the thickset furrowed brows, she looked quite feral. Underneath those gems, Kuvira’s mole shrunk slightly to her cheeks puckering every time the girl squeezed her throbbing member inside. Opal followed the perfect straight line of her nose with a stare, slowly descending through bit parted lips until those moved and the grave sound of her voice reached ears. </p><p>“I miss you calling me like that” she said slowly twisting her head to breath on Opal’s gland scent; eyes meeting again from below “you are always so busy being a brat, you don’t call me nicknames anymore”. <br/>
At her statement the airbender frowned trying to look upset in the middle of her slow lunges and sullenly answered “that’s -ah.. that’s because you... -mnh don’t deserve it”.<br/>
A firm thrust caused the alpha’s knot to press against the entrance tight ring, broad tip hitting Opal’s front wall cutting off her breath. In the abrupt blind need for safety she rapidly grasped Kuvira’s covered nape, inducing her scarred hands to wander feverishly over Opal’s body to reach her buttery thighs and press them more around her own hips.<br/>
At the soft grip she grinned “Do you think you deserve this? My cock hitting deep, making you squirm and drip all over me?” She questioned lowly in a tease, watching the girl faltering and roll up her eyes sinking into pleasure “...fuck... keep talking”</p><p>Opal had no idea how much effect her pleading voice alone drove her wild, then combined with those warm slippery walls contracting around her pulsing shaft, dampening her heavy balls so deliciously just made it even worse. <br/>
The airbender wanted her to talk but she was so out of words at the sight of her white eyes and parted full lips, she only desired to capture them in a kiss until both were bruised and running out of breath. So she tried to restrain that need by nipping her own lip and slapping what she could reach of the girl’s soft yet firm rear, earning a surprised gasp. </p><p>“You are clenching me so hard.. you like it, don’t you? Being tied up, eaten out, slapped, fucked rough until you are filled with my cum, mh?” Her grip on the omega’s thighs tightened while whispering in her ear, getting deeply scratched on the back as an answer.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>The way she could dig fingertips furthermore in her thighs soft flesh in handfuls was hauntingly blissful, using them to fuck her deeper.<br/>
<em>More.. give me everything. </em><br/>
The omega shivered uncontrollably “Please..”</p><p>“Please what?” Kuvira kissed below her lobe till a scarred hand landed on the girl’s thigh in a loud slap again, “answer me”.</p><p>“OH pump cum inside me, Alpha. Breed me. Claim-ohh my pussy—oh!” she wailed in such lascivious way the alpha had to slow down abruptly to not come, dangerously aroused. She seized the omega’s cheeks with a hand “fuck, Opal.. who taught you to say these things?”</p><p>The girl didn’t answer. Her dare charged peridots gleamed with torrid hunger never breaking contact while she moved the alpha’s scarred hand to smoothly slide it in her mouth, until the salty taste of her fingers reached the back of her throat, knuckles swallowed in.</p><p>The intimacy of that dousing contact made her abdominal muscles flex involuntarily. She was submitting to her with boundless recklessness and yet Kuvira almost believed the omega was the one having total control over her in that moment. Opal’s stare was so intense she felt hypnotized, releasing her senses nearly losing them as a precum shot soused her already soaked pussy. Perhaps too soaked.</p><p>“You are so good to me.” The metalbender professed sinking deeper, allowing the airbender’s pheromones to daze her, “I’m addicted to you”. <br/>
When she felt the girl’s throat contracting by reflex around her long fingers, Kuvira slid them out drawing a wet line of saliva over her full lips. The girl moaned breathless amidst her fingers.<br/>
They got wrapped into each other losing the perception of time. Following a hammering rhythm, each thrust became needier; Kuvira’s upright legs slowly weakened flexing one by one to settle on the mattress and get a better hold on Opal’s smaller body. Closer, they slammed together producing wet sloppy sounds, moving from the edge of the bed to its middle. </p><p>“The sounds you make, Opal.. Spirits.. your pussy, your mouth, your moans...” the omega’s fingers moved to curl again around her black locks in search of reassurance. The tight slit seized and pulled her cock so heatedly she felt almost pushed out. Her knot pulsed, Opal was close.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>“Re-really?” the airbender’s high pitched moan suggested an ingenue amazed question that made Kuvira throb and growl breathlessly “You drive me crazy” </p><p>In that brief intense instant the girl let out a cry, moving spasmodically underneath, forcing the woman to withdraw and follow her as she rosed on her knees, grasping the bed headboard not too far with both hands. <br/>
It was then that Kuvira held her in a possessive embrace from behind, sliding in the hard pulsing sex increasing the shoves strength. A hand wrapped around the omega’s lower abdomen while the other grasped and tangled over the soft one on the slamming headboard.<br/>
She exhaled deeply the honey scent flaring at the juncture of her neck noticing Opal tightening impossibly close and yelp.</p><p>“pull out! pull out!” Suddenly the girl’s body contracted, shook and bucked hard till her cock was completely pulled out again, this time followed by an unrestrained flood of cum squirting all over her thighs. <br/>
They both gasped hard with racing hearts ranging in their chests but the alpha tried to react quickly to let that blinding bliss last longer. </p><p>“Like this... Let go.. drench me” she soothed protectively in her ear resuming the previous position reaching the airbender’s pussy with a hand, claiming control over her untamed body. Her fingers pressed in flickering rapid brushes on Opal’s pulsing clit and she bucked hard, squealed and squirted frantically on her hand and cock still outside, aching with yearn “Oh—Vee, FUCK!”.</p><p>If she thought the girl got overwhelmed by that frenziness, when she earned a better grip on her —pressing a palm over the clit while sliding two fingers and curling to stroke her g-spot — she realized Opal could’ve actually passed out.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span>So she hit her most sensitive spot a few more times before slowing down when the omega gasped hard for air “Wait wait.. i can’t... breathe”.</p><p>They panted loudly in unison falling on the messy wet sheets, intimately tangled, breathing deeply their scents spread and mixed all over the private cabin. Slowly the shaking girl below her seemed to recover from the powerful orgasm and move on a side, facing her. In a secretive silence she caressed her delicate flushed cheek covered by messy short strands and her heart sang in ways she didn’t know were possible at the sight of the girl’s eyes melting into bright green pools.<br/>
When Opal mirrored, brushing her beauty mark absently she felt the irrepressible ache and need to speak but before her vocal cords could function, a pair of lips softly laid on hers. The warm taste of her skin made her forgot again how to breath, how near her heart was from jumping out of her chest at the grounding beat. The world around became blurred, meaningless; it was like she could only really live in those inestimable, fugacious instants at the slow slight glide of their lips and the sensation of their tongues caressing within soft loving whimpers. With repressed words screaming in her soul <em>Love me; love me, forget who I am, forget who we are. I would fight plenty more wars until everyone in this world will condemn me to oblivion but it wouldn't even matter if you'd be the only one to love me. I would walk through lands haunted by damned spirits in the afterworld if it means I can feel you again like this, even just for a glimpse. Love me forever and i’ll give you the world, all the stars and suns in this and every universe just to feel you smile in my lips like this once more.</em></p><p>If only her touch could fully express everything her words couldn’t with a simple slid of their lips, if Opal wasn’t numbed by her own heat, drunken by that dense silk cloud of bliss, if that encounter could’ve last more than just one night... if Opal didn’t hate her ways maybe...just maybe..<br/>
“Vee..” the airbender cupped her face gently and nuzzled with the tip of her little button nose, completely dazed “..<em>in</em>” she purred almost innocently.</p><p>Her brilliant irises enclosed under heavy eyelids hinted sweetness and pleasure, comforting like a tender caress could be; arousing like if lust itself molded her delicate sensuality. Kuvira captured her lips again noticing how the girl’s sticky thighs were still shaking from the orgasm’s aftershocks. </p><p>“Are you sure?” She asked grazing her leg wrapped around the hip, feeling under her palm goosebumps rising. The omega let go a breathy wail and started to lewdly kiss her jaw, neck, dangerously lowering on her gland scent while a small hand closed around her pulsing length, still painfully stiff begging for release. Kuvira exhaled profoundly at those sensations thrilling what she tried to keep at bay, but the blood rushing powerfully along her member was impossible to disregard. Teeth gritted; <em>she craved. She needed it so much..</em></p><p>“please Alpha, you are so hard.” The girl pleaded stroking suggestively on her, caressing her hardness at the desperate try to slide it between dripping folds. Kuvira’s eyes rolled up in pleasure. She enjoyed the pressure of Opal’s whole naked body massaging on hers, feeling the perky bosoms rousing her toned ones; the way her dampen inner thighs squeezed encouragingly so soft, so slow, yet so heated to get her member in “Inside.. fill me” she chanted like a siren before kissing her neck and suckled. The alpha gripped tight her bronze body against her own but reluctantly withdrew when Opal’s fangs sank into her tanned skin too dangerously to leave just a bruise.<br/>
“I guess i need to tie you this time” she breathed and lifted on her knees. The omega below gazed at her with a hint of disappointment amidst the daze “O-okay..”</p><p>All of sudden both became more aware of each other’s nakedness: the girl watched for the first time what the woman always kept hidden under military constricting uniforms. Now raven long hair fell like lianes on her firm small breast crowned harmoniously by brown dwindling nipples in the steamy air; below, her sculpted abdomen tensed and relaxed marking the thick long shaft slightly throbbing between strong muscled legs. Her whole tanned body was crossed by barely visible highways of pulsing veins underneath her smooth skin from which every scar shown gloriously.<br/>
The woman’s ferns instead longed on the girl’s shaky thighs trying to reveal as much as possible her blooming twinging sex in need.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/>
</span>SLAP —“AH!” At the fleeting hit on her most sensitive part, Opal squealed with pleasure and surprise under Kuvira’s sly grin.<br/>
“Come here” </p><p>She was captured by how beautiful the airbender was even in her simpler gestures, blushing while trying to sit on her knees, watching with both patience and expectation for her leaning closer to steal a kiss before settling behind her.<br/>
It was then that Kuvira listened how deeply Opal breathed in reaction of her thin lips skimming the jawline, exposing her neck in submission and sign.<br/>
“...don’t control yourself” the omega whispered searching for bigger hands as they lowered protectively along her body and rest on her gentle hips. <br/>
The alpha’s husky voice caressed over her honey scent origin “I don’t want to hurt you”, while she pushed their bodies together to collide and softly lay on the mattress, both facing the ceiling. <br/>
Opal sighed. Hard member pressing against her back as Kuvira’s hands guided her folded legs open “You won’t, please i need it. I want your knot in” she whispered as the woman slid into her with all the attention she could collect to not be too much, to not overwhelm the girl emotionally and physically.<br/>
She knew that was too much because it was for her as well but she wanted it, she needed Opal so much her heart could actually rip out of her chest at any moment. Kuvira couldn’t claim the girl as hers and having her in that moment, no matter how not enough, it was probably the only opportunity she would ever have with her in that lifetime.</p><p>She closed her ferns at the feeling of their bodies intimately coming alive together, one inside the other, dragging from Opal breathy whimpers.<br/>
Slowly she embraced her from behind followed by the girl’s arms wrapping on her muscled ones, keeping her closer. Kuvira built up a soothing pace made of long, firm lunges, melting the omega’s core when it was filled to the hilt making her sob in pleasure “You are so big Kuvira,” inner wall tighten hard when the broad head hit deep “so good inside me”.</p><p>It was staggering to actually notice how Opal was literally creaming around her knot’s twitchy girth still outside but battering, at each particular deep shove, against the tight ring entrance. All her blood and need condensed there in the most painful and blissful way, bringing her already closer to a life changing climax.<br/>
Witnessing the girl being so affected by the way she fucked her with boundless passion, filled Kuvira with some kind of pride; the airbender’s mind clearly slipped away as her heat approached, revealing her wildest side, but there was still something that made the metalbender feel that wasn’t all that it was.</p><p> The omega spasmed, bucked, starting unintentionally to rebel against her protective embrace once again lost within her pleasure, but also eager to finally break free and mate. It was everything she could focus on, like if it was denied to her she would’ve died and so it was for Kuvira, who still tried instead to keep desperately her own control and Opal’s.</p><p>With rapid gestures she gripped the airbender’s hands to extend her arms on each side to tie them up with metal cables bent from the headboard. The strings were long to leave her space to flex her arms but not enough to let her reach her own body and rebel too drastically. Opal’s grumbled wails eventually muted into high pitch appreciative moans as the alpha’s hips rolled more vigorously, building up a certain speed that made both see stars.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>
</span></p><p>“FUUUUCK yes!” The airbender’s voice trembled at the intense pounding “harder!” <br/>
The liquid splashing sounds provoked by their soaked inner thighs meeting, sticking together from friction in seconds, filled loudly and lustfully the room. The steamy air became difficult to breath aside where Opal’s scent flared. There, the alpha inhaled deeply as her need grew deeper to bite down and ram relentlessly inside the heated soaked slit.She hid her face right on the omega’s neck in defense, drooling while wrapping just her lips around it, holding dearly at in the same moment the small body above hers, deliciously arching, meeting each rut with merciless fervor. <br/>
Her hands then departed to both caress the perky swinging breast in the meantime the other lowered slowly to precisely rub again Opal’s swollen clit.</p><p>Screams of pleasure echoed in her ears. They weren’t going to last for much longer as every movement turned more feverish, heated and needier: sweat coated both bodies, chests swelled and contracted fast, sexes began to grind in all their eagerness. <br/>
It was either those long fingers rubbing in slow enticing circles and the knot from below slamming on her clit that made the airbender throw back her head in ecstasy over the alpha’s shoulder, accepting all that pleasure in total abandonment of her senses.<br/>
In that moment it didn’t matter if the weight of those words burdened like the bottom of an abyss; Kuvira, sure to not be heard under the clanging strings noise, growled profoundly onto her dark skin losing her mind as well until mouthing in a muffled whisper “i love you”.<br/>
But then she whispered it again, then again and again in a slurred mantra, repeating it along feral thrusts in hope it would lose meaning like it happens with hollow words, but it didn’t. It never did, as the orgasm hit senselessly for the both of them.</p><p>Opal relentlessly bucked and screamed till there were no air in her lungs, squeezing her length in a torturous rhythm until inducing her climax to explode. Kuvira moaned and gasped like if the aching pressure in her lower abdomen actually choked her, death gripping the omega’s flesh and releasing between slippery contracting folds hot thick ropes of cum. It was unexplainable how liberating every thrust felt, growing more and more frantic, almost animalistic; how wet and engaging every pull the omega’s pussy drew her cock to spurt deeper like an unspoken plead <em>mine, mine.. only mine.</em></p><p>It was indeed senseless what brought Kuvira to bend away in fury the only strings keeping Opal tied up, but when the clang of the loosen cables reached her ears she understood the consequences her action had. <br/>
Rapidly she seized the airbender to roll their bodies against the mattress. Roughly pinned down, the girl panted harder while she forced her swelled knot in during the long lasting orgasm. <br/>
<br/>
Near the girl’s puffy cheek against the pillow, a small hand seeks for her scarred ones to perfectly tangle together and grasp tightly soon after in reassurance. In loss of voice and breath, Opal stopped screaming but lightly whispered “yes.. yes like that, you are mine” till her shaky steamy words invaded the metalbender’s mind to settle root and remain forever. Kuvira squeezed her eyes closed, her laden breath caressing the girl’s sweaty temple pushed the sticked short strands to fly. Between her husky moans she gave few final shoves to get the knot completely in, until every movement was strained.<br/>
From the inside, Opal adjusted to her massive girth. She milked around her greedily for long, waiting for white copious floods to become weak spills as she emptied completely as the heats of their orgasms slowly faded into a slumber quietness.</p><p>The alpha’s hands moved, still keeping the little one, under their bodies to protect both the omega’s belly and chest. There, Opal’s heart maddened like if it escaped from its ribcage to beat directly into her palm. <br/>
Softly, Kuvira placed a tender kiss on her temple, noticing the girl didn’t react; her doe eyes stayed close for long while her breath stabilized in a calm pace. <br/>
A limpid drop crossed along the line of the airbender’s nose gentle curve making her heart race again. She wondered when the girl began to cry, feeling awful for losing control, fearing the possibility of hurting her in the process.</p><p>A tear in her heart; <br/>
Kuvira already knew what departing from Opal would’ve felt like after making love like <em>that</em>. <br/>
The thought alone of seeing her slip away from her life and vanish once again overwhelmed her with a profound sense of emptiness, despite the girl soothingly breathed in her arms as if she was a part of her.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/>
</span>The metalbender trembled, realizing that was their last real moment together before coming back to what they always have been.</p><p>Through blurred eyes her stare then lingered on the little girl’s closed ones perfectly dry. She frowned; even the long feathery eyelashes weren’t soaked, just lightly humid. <br/>
Below messy short hair her cheeks were still a deep red, a serene expression was painted on her face with a faint satisfied smile drawn on her lips. It was that wee, insignificant detail what made her understood those, after all, weren’t Opal’s tears but <em>hers</em>.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>When she tried to open her eyes they were groggy and heavy by a pleasant numbness. She didn’t remember sleeping so well. No, she didn’t even remember sleeping in those days, when the trail of nightmares lingered in her waking mind along the train’s dull, repetitive swings. <br/>
A kind light barely filtered through the wide windows covered by tents to lighten just a bit the dark pheromone-filled room. <br/>
No matter how the strong honeyed scent rooted in her lungs, it was also such a warm discovery when her mind could be able to connect that it was actually present and not a reminiscence like every other morning. Her heart suddenly hammered against the mattress. <br/>
Something cold was skimming the alpha’s back in soft simple caresses. <em>Fingertips</em>. <br/>
<br/>
For few seconds the feeling lured her into a restful sleep again until the need to flip the head on the pillow had its best: it was then, Kuvira’s breathing changed when two sleepy olive eyes brightened into her ferns. The airbender was indeed breathtaking as laying onto a side, legs comfortably tangled up with hers and the most peaceful satisfied expression exquisitely lingering in her little face.<br/>
It didn’t change as Kuvira narrowed her stony eyes and leaned closer until their foreheads touched, the base of their noses embed together to rub and nuzzle, drawing sleepy purrs from both.</p><p>In that vicinity, breathing her bronze skin in felt familiar like coming back home; it was no wonder why she lost her own mind at the absence. <br/>
“I’m sorry...” Opal whispered at the change of her expression, still caressing her bare back among black loosened strands. <br/>
Kuvira retracted a bit to inspect in her peridots what made her feel sorry; each possible reason was a stab in her heart. She scowled. <br/>
Did she regret what they did? Was she thinking about Bolin now? Was she sorry about trusting her for once?<br/>
The way those words melted in her tongue leaving the bitter aftertaste of their meaning induced her to simplify an expectant almost poison-filled question. “For?” </p><p>“Here..” the girl’s eyes fixed into hers “it’s a deep scratch..” she added worried while relieving the metalbender’s turmoil as her fingertips followed delicately the brim of a fresh wound. With an impelled urge, instead of answering, of being upset or even just concerned for the burn flaring in her back, the woman removed any distance to catch her slight pout into a firm kiss. Slowly they kissed with overwhelming need both trying to express to the other their apologies. <br/>
It was a clear declaration of peace, a timid request of love.</p><p>Their mouths slid in loving caresses and Kuvira hoped that scratch could scarring to engrave in her skin what they had was not a dream; Opal just for one night was hers despite her words pleaded “Please one last kiss..” once they slightly parted.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be the last one” the alpha frowned in ache, cupping her face “you can be with me.. by my side in this, in my life”. <br/>
Between her palms, the airbender’s expression muted like waking, unwillingly surrendering to reality, remembering...She let out a deep breath and a sad line stretched her lips into a smile full of resentment “Is that how you enchanted Baatar into being a sociopath? I guess i’m late now that you are getting married, aren’t I?”</p><p>Kuvira’s heart throbbed in pain at the accusation but from her face just a scowl showed as she withdrew. When her mouth opened again that time, she wished her feelings didn’t leak at all behind the stoic facade she used to hide. Yet, her exposed vulnerability was at its peak under the omega’s touch, so the embrace ended as their legs untangled to let her move away “This has nothing to do with your brother. You have no idea how important you are to me. I swore this wasn’t planned but you don’t realize how much impact you would have in this, i need your compassion to see what i do wrong and your mind to come up with solutions.” She explained sitting on the edge of the bed, giving her back in defense. Her breath trembled between thin lips craving to be sealed once again with the omega’s “I need you, Opal”.</p><p>The airbender behind her back, however, frowned understanding the dictator’s words were probably designed to specifically play with her feelings.<br/>
“You don’t need me to understand how far you pushed into this madness. What you need is to stop, right now!” she slipped away reluctantly from the warm den made of sheets where their scents were still mixed. Kuvira couldn’t see but feel with all her soul how honest Opal needed her to be but this time, no matter if she was, the girl just couldn’t believe her.</p><p>“I can’t simply take down three years of plans because you say so, but you can help me achieve mine and all those people’s goal who need a united kingdom to live safely in.” Kuvira didn’t move but spied behind her shoulder to the girl getting up from the bed. After fetching her airbender suit, their eyes clashed again in the middle of the dim light cabin, weighing like boulders. In those instants, the train’s dull rhythmic sliding on the tracks going through a tunnel, was the only sound interfering the silence. Then Kuvira exhaled with caution, choosing the right words to keep her diplomacy “Opal, I know with you I can accomplish this aim the best way possible. We can do great things together” she said turning slightly to face her.</p><p>“I’m not so naive to believe you’ll listen to me at this point, even less as your second, Kuvira.” The girl debated as giving her back to sit on the other edge of the bed, sliding her legs inside the suit “What would you do if I don’t agree with your opinion? You’ll threw me into a camp for the rest of my days like anyone else who disobeyed you? This is what i meant yesterday or or..fuck, I don’t even know how many days passed” her gaze fixed on the floor like if she was trying to process how much time they actually passed together making love.</p><p>Kuvira, with a farewell written in her ferns, stared one last time at the omega’s exposed shoulders before they could’ve been covered until the girl, instead, hid her own face between small hands<em>.<span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/>
</span>“You overwhelm me so much I can’t stand being so close to you or i’ll lose my mind”</em> the sound of her muttered voice barely reached the woman’s ears whom thought for a moment to be just a figment of her imagination, but once she caught it, Opal’s words resounded pitilessly into her head. As soon as their meaning became clearer, Kuvira felt like dying. </p><p>In a split second she reached the other edge of the bed to hold her stiffing, shaking frame and exhale into her neck “Don’t..” .<br/>
Her whole being closed to protect the small girl; fern eyes squeezed shut while her arms clutched around Opal’s waist to pull, to bring her back into her bare chest where she belonged and never let go. They both breathed profoundly into the embrace their scents blending to become one, until Kuvira’s hands travelled to tangle with the omega’s frail ones on her own face, moving to sides and let their lips mash together. The contact once again slowed time down until it stop at the dance of their mouths pulling, grazing, connecting deeply to ease their souls in soothing caresses. As it grew intensity, Opal straddled her as if to fuse their essences and be lulled by the sweetest chants of their breaths combined.</p><p>But as it all started it also ended: like burning, they untangled and departed. Short of breath, hearts pounding, sweating hands; time began to flow again fast as the running train. It hurt, it hurt so bad they both wished to sink and disappear inside their love to never come back, but when Kuvira brushed the girl’s lips with her thumb, they quivered “You just want to use me like you are doing with Baatar, don’t you?”.<br/>
Her peridots dashed on fern irises while she inhaled and shouted louder “Don’t you?!” </p><p>At her urgency Kuvira’s heart beat fast, opening mouth craving to tell her the truth, her feelings but when she breathed, the woman noticed how tight Opal was holding onto her. She frowned; as the train got out of the tunnel the light hit the girl’s eyes brightening like fire sparkling in the middle of a maddened sea made of tears, blazing in all their rage while her face tensed turning red, nostrils flaring open to not suffocate into her own feelings.<br/>
The girl didn’t need, neither want a confirmation of her love, of her commitment, because its proof was as tangible as their skins melting against one another. No, she was instead scared to death. The fear behind her words revealed the one of being turned against her own family, of losing her morals, her integrity, everything she ever had for love, for her. </p><p>
  <em>Was she willing to do it?</em>
</p><p>No matter if she was or not, the metalbender closed her mouth, swallowing down her heart in its ribcage. What she was asking would have simply broke Opal more than rejecting her feelings would’ve done; she knew deep inside to not be worth any of that all after all. So the woman wore the coldest expression she could find the courage to collect, doing what she was best at and stab. She stayed silent under the omega’s stare turning off its shine.</p><p>“As I thought... you promised looking straight into my eyes. I gave you my heart.. my soul, we made love, <em>Kuvira... Spirits</em>.” her lips trembled and curved downwards; from them, the most vulnerable voice crackled when the alpha watched with quiet stern “I just want to go back home now, let me go”</p><p>She slipped away from her loosening arms and got off the bed to cling onto herself, covering the exposed shoulders in sadness and vulnerability. Before she could storm off of the cabin, Kuvira still sitting naked on the bed deadpanned “I guess we are already in Zaofu”</p><p>“What?...Your next aim is...” her breath was taken away when the confirmation was found in Kuvira’s dreary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you be so heartless?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>.</p><p><br/>
Like smoke, the girl’s voice faded to be overpowered by a clang of chains rebounding in the huge empty room.<br/>
She didn’t know how all of that happened, what game destiny was playing when it brought her and Opal to meet at Yi that foremost day. After that brief encounter, the omega followed her train to talk, to throw in her face all the rage she bottled up for years but since their skins touched after such a long time, in ways they wouldn’t even hoped for, they sparkled.<br/>
Now what she had was the mists of its remembrance, leaving her bleeding, aching each time the burning memory replayed in her mind showing all the love they shared that night and what, after all, they could have been if her many gambits didn’t turn it into dust.<br/>
As time passed the ache of their argument diminished as she accepted her destiny; yet she could forget everything she did, how to breathe, even how to speak and walk but nothing could make her forget the taste of the airbender’s lips, the way her heart beat in her palm that night, the shine in her eyes when she loved her back.</p><p>This was what she deserved, the cost to pay for every pain she caused to everyone with her terrible actions. The only remorse eating her organs from the inside, however, has always been hurting Opal.<br/>
The ringing sound filled her ears once again as she shuddered involuntarily. On her wounded knees, the memory of the girl’s sweet voice calling her name with love warmed her chest. </p><p>From it, a silent lone tear fell on her wrists to join the others, trailing the shiny, dull line of the prison’s strings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Pain* Yes i know, i’m sorry. I went to therapy due to this chapter lol don’t mind me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any comment is always welcome, so if you feel like it, let me know what you think about this! I would appreciate it a lot.<br/>For this story thanks to K, the one who no matter what have always been patient with me with my ceaseless nonsense rants.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>